The Untold Stories of Nick Casil
by Silent's
Summary: Squee's 24 year old party cousin Nick Casil moves in after his parents kick him out for nearly burning down the house after a little puff of the wacky tobacco. And moving in with his stoned out aunt and cold hearted uncle seems to be a bigger change than he thought it would be, including the crazy fuck next door that seems to want to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Want a break from the same old story of Squee having a girl cousin and falling for the crazy neighbor man in house 777? Well, so was I. A lot of the stories of Squee having a cousin are amazing, but I thought maybe it was time to have a new idea come out. What's that idea you ask?

Well, here's the idea.

Squee's 24 year old party cousin Nick Casil moves in after his parents kick him out for nearly burning down the house after a little puff of the wacky tobacco. And moving in with his stoned out Aunt and cold hearted Uncle seems to be a bigger change than he thought it would be, including the crazy fuck next door that seems to want to kill him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Nick couldn't help but be pissed at being kicked out of his parents' house. Right at this point and time, he was sitting in the bed of a grey truck that was supposed to be his after he graduated from 'Dead End High School', anger written on his face. He would have gotten it too if he hadn't dropped out his last year. His blue Mohawk moved slightly in the wind as his glazed over green eyes stared at his black worn out work boots that were placed next to his lone green backpack.

He sighed and dug into his black jacket to pull out his pack of cigarettes, smacking them on the bottom then pulling one out to place in between his thin lips. The November blew around him, making his face burn a little because it was below -2 degrees already. His parents never really cared for his health or his well-being, and seeing as his uncle and aunt treated his little cousin the same way it was easy to tell it ran in the family like a sickness.

He struck his lighter and brought it close to his cigarette and lighting it, and orange hue casting on his face and shinning into his green eyes. He pocketed the lighter as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes and blowing the smoke into the frigid air. Everything seemed to be going wrong slowly for Nick.

"God, you're a fucking asshole. You know that right?" Nick said facing the clouded sky. "Of course you do… There are thousands of starving kids in Africa, you probably hear their prayers and laugh at them."

The truck hit a pot hole, making Nick slam the back of his head onto the glass window behind him with a loud, 'WAM!'. Nick leaned forward and hissed in pain, eyes squeezed shut. The truck came to a fast halt, and once again Nick's head slammed against the window behind him.

"SON OF AN ASSLESS MONKEY'S UNCLE!" Nick shouted, slamming his feet against the bed of the truck. "ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?"

The squeak of the passenger side window rolling down came to Nick's ears, and he couldn't help but pause in everything he was doing.

The small voice of his mother came from inside the truck, saying in a slur, "Pa says to get out…" Nick sighed, grabbing his bag and staring at the house that he was now going to call home. It was a two story house, the grass tamed to the point it seemed that the father did it just to get away from the people living in the house with him, the gutters in desperate need of cleaning out before winter came and the side walk in front of the house cracking from old age, looking like the wrinkles on an old lady's fat, sagging face.

All in all, it just look like another house in America that most families lived in. He glared at the mirror to see his mother's fat round face with a smile plastered on it.

_"Just happy to get me out of your hair, uh fat ass bitch?"_ He rolled his eyes, leaping out and the leaves crunching underneath the small amount of weight that was added to them. He took another puff of his cigarette and trotted over to the front door of his uncle's house, not caring to say goodbye to his now hated family.

"We love ya honey buns!" Nick cringed at the nickname. The car zoomed off, the leaves kicking up from behind and leaving Nick in the dust. He raised his middle finger at the two that were now but a speck in the distance to him.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID ASS WHORE! I HOPE YOU DIE CHOKING ON A CHICKEN WING YOU FAT ASS BITCH!" Nick huffed and puffed, his cigarette hanging on his bottom lip as his eye twitched in rage. He turned to the front door and paused to see that the door was already open, but no one stood there. A small squeak was heard from near his booted feet, making his green eyes turn to the floor to see a small child with shaggy black hair, a teddy bear in his grasp, and unforgettable bulging eyes staring back up at him.

Nick cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, saying in an all too happy tone, "Eh, hey little buddy… Guess who's favorite and only cousin Nick is movin' in!"

The door slammed shut and the screams of the little boy were heard as thumps of the child running came from behind the front door.

Nick stared at the front door for a moment.

"Uh…Todd?"

* * *

I'm not sure about this one guys. But I thought that I would be the one to do something like this. If I get reviews about wanting me to go on with it then I will. It's going to be all humor guys. No love! R&R to support the story! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stared more at the door as the smoke from his cigarette descended into the clouded sky above him. This was the first time Nick had ever really been to his Uncle's and Aunt's house. Hell, the last time he seen the two was Christmas time when he was twelve. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as the top of his blue Mohawk rubbed against the Casil's front door.

The memory was still pretty fresh in there.

"Who the fuck would forget?" Nick mumbled under his breath. "It was nightmare, being the only kid in that hell. With the fake smiles and pops locking me in the closet so the adults could have their party time." His eye twitched as he wrapped his arms around his skinny frail body. "And pops forgot about me in the closet. I was stuck in that bitch for a whole god damn night 'til the next morning!"

His cigarette burned out, knocking him out of his rant. He had some problems with small spaces still do to that tragic night. That and he hated Christmas and told little children that Santa wasn't real. Nick took a few good deep breathers to recollect himself before knocking on the door once again. He stood straight and brought his knuckles to the door, a hallow noise coming from doing so. He stood waiting for Todd or his depressing Uncle to come answer the door, but no one came.

He slouched and groaned in disbelief.

_"The little brats not going to let me in, is he?"_ Nick slammed his head against the front door, leave from the gutter falling upon him. _"I hate my life…"_

He took one deep sigh, and then took a couple steps back to get a good view of the front of the house. Nick glanced around the ground, pick up a small rock and aimed for a window on the top floor. He had no other choice…

He threw the rock at the window, hitting it dead in the center to his luck. But what wasn't his luck was the fact that the rock smashed the window, breaking it into pieces.

"Fuuuuuck." Nick dragged out, face palming at his shitty ass luck.

Nick dropped his hand and stood in place, his heart dropping at the cruses that were heard from inside the room that were surely his Uncle's. Nick looked around, hearing a small voice, to see a little child standing on the sidewalk near the road, oohing at what the twenty-four year old had done. Nick glared at the child in rage, not really liking the commentary she was putting on. Seconds later, the shadow of his Uncle emerged from inside, glaring down at Nick.

Nick gulped at this, his mind racing to find a way out of the trouble he was about to get in.

He pointed to the little girl on the side walk, laughing at Nick now.

"She did it."

His Uncle icy stares turned to the child, as an on slot of words a child should never hear sailed through the air.

The following was said to the child of the age of five:

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST COST ME?! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE YOU'VE DONE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY YARD, YOU FUTURE GOLD DIGGING BITCH! GOD DAMN IT! ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MONEY GRUBBING LITTLE SHITS!"

Tears rolled down the little girl's cheeks as her face became as red as a tomato. She pointed to Nick and said with fear and sadness drenched in her voice, "Meany!" Nick laughed at the little child as she dashed down the road, her cries following shortly behind as she called for her mommy.

Nick smirked to himself, pride running in his veins from getting back at the little brat. His Uncle's blood shot eyes landed onto Nick, wiping the smirk off his face in seconds flat. His Uncle leaned out the window a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely, venom dripping in his words. "My stupid cunt of a wife's drug dealer?"

Nick was taken back at this. He had forgotten how much his father was just like his Uncle .Hard asses with a depressing streak that made the most religious of men start to drink and think of committing suicide.

_"Well, they are brothers…"_

Nick cleared his throat and stood straight, saying shortly after, "No. It's your nephew, Nick Casil. I'm here to move in with your family. My father, your brother, called you last night about it?"

Nick's Uncle stared at him for a moment.

Nick growled in anger, saying, "My father didn't call you, did he?"

"If he did I would have never agreed to taking in another black hole that eats money out of my wallet. But he didn't. Fucking bastard, dumping his deadbeat kid on my lap."

Nick stared at his Uncle for a little longer, his unlit cigarette hanging from his bottom lip.

"So… that's a no?"

"Get the fuck off my lawn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so the way Nick's Uncle reacted to his appearance to their home didn't shock him that much. But the fact that when he knocked on their door once again and they didn't answer when he could clearly see his Uncle standing and looking out the window pissed him off greatly. Nick took a deep breath to calm himself down the best he could as he pulled out his zippo lighter from his jacket pocket. His Uncle was a cheap ass that made sure that none of his money went unaccounted for, and of course a new person trying to move in was like seeing a walking money eating machine to him. Nick struck the lighter and held it close to his cigarette he had been craving since he got to that hell. He took a puff of his long awaiting smoke as his green eyes investigated the house again.

Nick's Uncle didn't seem like he was going to cave in unless his money grubbing ass got some type of payment in return for Nick staying at his place.

…

…

…

"God damn it." Nick hissed, making the smoke from his cigarette hovering above him. He looked to the window his Uncle was in, seeing him glaring down with his blood shot eye. "What if I get a job and pay rent?"

There was a pause. The wind blew, making Nick's eyes sting from the harsh coldness. The sun was starting to go down and Nick really wasn't up for sleeping outside on the curb just because his dick head of an Uncle had his panties in a bunch about not getting rent. The sound of the window opening caught Nick off guard, making him snap out of his train of thought. There was a slight opening in the window where his Uncle was at.

"$450 a month," He stated coldly, the steam from his mouth floating away in the bitter cold. "Plus another hundred for food, water, and electricity."

Nick's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you fucking high?!" Nick yelled, pointing towards the off distant city to his right. "I could fucking go and rent an apartment for that amount!"

The window slammed shut, making Nick jolt slightly in surprise. He stood and stared at the window for a moment as his cigarette burned out to his disappointment. He stood and glanced around the block to see the street lights were turning on as the darkness surrounded him. Nick closed his eyes in aggravation seeing he had no other choice.

"Fine, you old bastard," Nick huffed, throwing his cigarette to the ground. "I'll pay the rent." It took a second, but the window open slightly again.

"Come in side."

Nick walked to the front door and tried to open it.

Locked.

"Hey, the door's-,"

The window slammed shut.

Nick stared at the window as his heart sank.

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like hours of trying to find out how the hell he was going to get inside his Uncle's house, he found that his little cousin's window was always unlocked.

How?

…

…

…

"Stupid piece of shit house," Nick hissed as he stormed around it to find a window that wasn't visible to the whole neighborhood, and to his pleasure he found that his little cousin's window wasn't visible thanks to a shack of a house next to it. Nick stared at the house, hands still placed on the window ceil as a chill ran down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was from the bitter wind or…

"Eh…" Nick turned his head slowly away but found his eyes still being locked onto the run down house. "Wacky shit…"

He turned his eyes way and opened the window, hopping in shortly after. It was good that his little cousin kept his window unlocked. But why the hell wouldn't his parents check that all the windows were secure for the little kid? Then again, it was the Casil family. Nick eyes spotted the child that locked him out of the house in the corner of his room, eyes bulging to the point they seemed like they were going to pop out yet again and bear in his arms.

Nick growled in anger and slammed the window closed, making his cousin jump in shock.

Nick crossed his arms over his chest, saying, "Ya know kid; you should really keep the window locked. Lot of crazies in the world. They don't care if you're a kid," Nick shot his hands out towards his cousin and said in a joking matter, "They'll chop ya up!"

The kid's eyes turned beady at hearing this as a little squeak noise escaped from his mouth. A smile crept onto Nick's lips seeing him react like this. Nick really couldn't stand kids at all, but he did love screwing with their minds seeing as how they bought any type of crock shit story somebody says. Nick chuckled under his breath and rubbed his neck.

"I'm just fuckin' with you kid." Nick's green eyes investigated the traumatized child shake like a scared bunny in the corner of the bed room. His shoulders slumped as he took a deep sigh. "I'm Nick Casil." He pointed to his cousin. "And you're Todd."

The frighten child opened his mouth slightly, and said in a stutter, "Y-Yeah."

Nick walked over to Todd and patted Todd on top of his mop like black hair, making Todd flinch at the foreign interaction. Nick frowned at this, but pushed it to the side.

_'Maybe he's just been sheltered for most of his life…'_

"No need to be so jumpy, kid." Nick mumbled, pulling his hand away and shoving it into his jacket pocket. "I ain't going to hurt ya." He tried to put on his best smile, only to have it turn out looking as if he was exhausted. "We're family."

Todd's eyes stared at Nick.

"W-we are?" Todd asked confused, eyes turning to one of questioning as he continued to stare at Nick. Nick blinked in confusion.

"Well… Yeah…" Nick raised his free hand in the air as his went on. "You're dad and mine are brothers. Which, would make him your uncle and me your cousin"

Todd started to scoot against the smiley face purple wall paper slowly, saying in a frightened voice, "D-Daddy's never said anything about me having a u-uncle." Nick's eyes widened at this as he watched the child scoot to the bedroom door. "D-Daddy..." Todd grabbed onto the doorknob and swung it open, dashing out of the room with his bear, screaming at the top of his lungs, "DADDDDYYYYY!"

Nick stared at the doorway where Todd had dashed out; confused as hell at Todd's reaction to the small amount of information he had given him. Nick knew it had been sometime since he had last saw Todd… Okay, it had been a hell of a long time. The last time he saw Todd was when Todd was three years old shitting and pissing all over the place. Even then Nick didn't like Todd. The only thing that didn't change was the creepy ass bear Todd always carried around.

_'Who the fuck gave him that bear in the first place!?'_

Nick rubbed his forehead in pain and groaned in aggravation. "What the fuck is it with this place!?"

Nick trudged along to find his Uncle. Right when Nick reached the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks. A chill ran up his spine as he clenched his teeth to stop himself from shivering. It felt like something was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder to the window he climbed in. Nothing was there but the pitch black of the night. Nick shook his head and mumbled to himself, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and proceeding to find his cold heartless son of a bitch Uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat at the kitchen table, his Uncle staring down at him as Todd sat next to Nick with fearful eyes locked onto the kitchen table as well. Todd's Father leaned against the kitchen counter; his blood shot eyes staring down at the two behind his glasses. It didn't bother Nick that his Uncle was staring down at him, but did he really have to do it in boxers, a white beater, and lime green flip flops?

Nick growled low in anger.

_'Stupid red neck of a twig dick head.'_

"Todd, this is your cousin Nick. He's going to be staying with us." Nick glanced up to his Uncle to see that a look of disgust was plastered on his face as he stared at Nick. "And your rent went up. It's $600 a month now. Including the hundred for the rest."

Nick slammed his hands on the table hearing this, making Todd jump in his chair. "What the hell type of shit is this?! You no good greedy ass-," Nick bit lip, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Nick's green eyes glared at his Uncle, forcing himself to say in a calm tone, "O-Okay. $600 a month will do."

"Good." Nick's Uncle walked out of the kitchen, saying as he did so, "Now get out and find a job. And take the brat with you while you're at it."

Nick turned to the clock that was to his left.

7:35 P.M.

He glanced down to Todd to see that he was staring at him as he squeezed the shit out of the bear in his arms.

_'It's a weeknight… Doesn't this kid go to school or something?'_

Nick drummed his fingers on the table.

"Fuck it," He stood from his chair with a sigh. "Come on kid, let's go see if I can find a job or not in this shit of a town."

"B-But I have school tomorrow!" Todd gasped, jumping out of his chair and running after Nick that was heading for the front door. "I-If I don't go to bed on time, then I'll sleep in and if I sleep in then the monster under my bed will try to eat me in the morning then I'll be late for school and if I'm late for school then the bullies that are out front of the school will beat me then-,"

Nick lowered down to be face to face with Todd, making Todd cut his sentence off with a squeak and his face pale. Nick could already tell that Todd was going to piss him off before the end of the night.

"Then I'll just have to call the school and tell them you're sick for the day," Nick tilled his head to the side, "won't I?" Todd nodded his head. Nick smirked and patted Todd on the head. "Good boy. Now let's go hit the town and maybe I'll get you some ice cream if you're good." Todd seemed to perk up at hearing Nick's bribe.

"C-Can I get a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles on top?" Todd asked shyly, his eyes casted down to the carpeted floor below his feet. Nick stood up and towered over Todd.

"What? No cherry on top?" Nick asked, razing an eyebrow as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and smacked them on the bottom. Todd watched Nick as he placed a cigarette in between his lips and lit it with his zippo lighter that he had pulled out from one of his jean pockets. He closed his eyes and took a drag of it, feeling all the tension from the day lift slightly. Little circles of smoke that Nick made floated to the ceiling as Todd watched in fascination at the trick. "Alright, I can get ya that."

Nick opened his eyes and smirked down at Todd getting Todd to look at him as he squeezed his bear to his chest.

_'Maybe this kid won't be so bad after all.'_ Nick thought. He opened the front door and walked out, Todd following him as he closed the front door behind him. _'Besides, you have to keep good family members close.' _


	6. Chapter 6

The town itself seemed like trash to Nick. He had seen better shits from a cow near his house then what the town looked like. Todd was walking next to Nick, his trusty freaky ass bear in his arms as his eyes darted around the town to see more than he was bargaining for. From the prostitutes that looked like clowns on crack to the drug addicts that stole cars from under the owners' noses. To say the least, Todd was scared shitless. Nick glanced down to Todd every now and then just to make sure that he was alright.

Nick didn't want Todd to go missing on him in that fucked up town. So far, from the newspaper that Nick had got from a stand, the only places that were looking for workers were fast food places and cafes. Nick was not going to work in a café filled with pricks that he would deck in the face before he clocked in his time card. That was one thing with Nick. He had a very short fuse when it came to people jacking around with him.

Just ask his old math teacher that told him he would amount to nothing. His ex-boss that he hated because he thought he was god. The man that was screwing his now ex-girlfriend. The school mascot that danced around him in a pep assembly. The little brat that lived on the barn down the road, when he lived in his house, which tried to set a bag of shit on fire on his door step. The preacher that tried to tell him he was going to go to hell for the way he looked and acted. Needless to say, they all got the living shit beat out of them to the point 911 had to be called to make Nick stop.

Nick looked at the newspaper again as he scratched at his five o'clock shadow around his chin.

_'There's a book store looking to hire night time shift workers.'_ He stopped, making Todd stop right next to him and glance up at him. _'Night shift ain't too bad. And seeing as how it's at a book store not a lot of dip shits will be there…'_ He folded up the newspaper and put it under his armpit. "_Dragon's book store, here I come."_

Nick and Todd walked for about another ten minutes when they made it to the destination of the book store. Nick read the name of the store that was painted on the window, and then stopped abruptly.

"Whoa," Nick said in a whisper.

Standing in the checkout desk was a woman with purple hair that went to her jaw line, a choke holder necklace that had a cross on it, a black sweater on that was covered with her green vest, black jeans, and brown boots. She was skinny and seemed to be ready to leave the book store to head home, seeing as how her drown eyes were locked onto the clock that was on her desk.

Nick smirked slightly to himself.

"I defiantly want this job now." Nick mumbled, his eyes narrowing onto the woman. Nick glanced down to Todd to see that he was still next to him. "Come on bud; let's head inside real fast to see if I can land a job here or not." Todd nodded his head in agreement. Nick walked into the book store, the bell above ringing and getting the woman's attention.

"Hey." Nick greeted, waving his hand slightly as he walk to the front of the desk. He pulled the paper from under his armpit when he reached it, and said calmly, "I'm here to apply for the night shift."

The woman's eyes seemed to light up at this.

"Oh, thank god." She sighed, relaxing her shoulders a bit. "I thought I was going to be stuck with this shift for the rest of the month." She stuck out her hand to Nick, saying in a kind tone, "My name's Devi."

Nick took her hand a shook it, replying with a slight smile, "Nick." He let go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Nick." Devi frowned at Nick and investigated him for a moment. "You're accent… You're not from around here are you?" Nick chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm actually from Nebraska." Nick answered, dropping his hand to his side. "That noticeable, eh?"

"Actually, yes." Devi smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Farmer?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded. He paused for a moment. "Well… was. Just moved here today actually. Livin' with my Uncle when I try to save up some rent to move out." He nodded his head towards Todd, saying, "I'm watching my cousin in the meantime though." Devi looked down at Todd to see he was hiding behind Nick's legs. "Real shy kid."

Devi looked back to Nick.

"He looks so sweet."

"He is." He smirked at Devi. "You like kids?"

"Only if they're not brats." Devi replied, eyes turning back to Nick's green ones. "You?"

"Same." Nick said, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets. "So, how long have you been working here for?"

"About a year," She answered, digging under the checkout desk. "It's not too bad. You have the occasional moron that comes in every now and then, but if you can deal with them then you'll be fine."

"Seems like you can't get away from them no matter where you go." Nick mumbled with a sigh.

"Really," Devi agreed.

"Well," She pulled out an application from under the desk and handed it to Nick. "Fill this out and come back tomorrow to turn it in. I have no doubt that you'll get hired because no one else has applied for it yet." Nick took it and thanked her. "And if you ever need someone to show you around," She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Nick took the piece of paper from her and read it. It was her number.

"Give me a call."

He stuck it into his pants pocket.

"I'll do that." He headed for the exit, Todd at his side. "Have a goodnight."

"You too."

Nick walked out of the book store with a smirk on his lips. Not only had he found a job, but he found a girl that was interested in him in the same night. There was a tug on his pants leg, knocking Nick out of his train of thought. Todd was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Can we get some ice cream now, Nick?"

The chilly November wind blew his blue Mohawk around slightly as he stared at Todd for a moment.

He smiled down at him.

"Sure kid."

The two walked towards the nearest ice cream store. Nick's spine tingled and he clenched his teeth to stop himself from shuddering. It felt as if someone was watching him again. He looked over his shoulder to see if someone was watching. No one was there.

_'Weird…'_

* * *

_My goodness it's been so long! And a lot of stuff has happened in these few chapters. Nick and Todd are getting closer family wise. Nick found a job at a book store. And now Nick and Devi seem to be becoming something. Let me just tell you this, this will not be a love story. _

_DX _

_I know that's what it seems in this chapter, but that's not what it's going to be. Just ask the creepy thing that watching Nick's every move. _

_And I want to thank Gothalla for getting me back on track with this story! And since you dedicated one of your stories to me, I shall dedicated this story to you! _

_:D_

_Well that's it for now everyone! Goodnight! R&R!_


End file.
